An Odd Imprint
by yuki shimizu
Summary: The story is after Breaking Dawn and involves Leah Clearwater imprinting on a girl, Anna. It's different and I thought it would be a good idea. Reviews are nice. :3
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, and I'm not sure how good it will be. Give me feedback, please. (:**

**The two main characters in my story are Leah Clearwater and Anna Marie Wilson(My made-up character.) Just read please and hopefully everyone will like.**

**Oh yeah, Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and books. (:**

Not many things have made sense in the past month, but after my feelings began to show I realized that this was my destiny, and I never wanted a thing to change.

It all started the night at the Clearwater's for a cookout. Recently my father and I moved to the oh-so-rainy La Push, with it's shadowing town, Forks, just as rainy. I almost forgot what the sun felt like against my skin, until there was a day clear without it's usual showers.

Everyone here in La Push were friendly and all grew up with one another, so I made a lot of friends quickly. I only made visits up here before, but now that we lived with our family friends, we all got together regularly. About a month ago at the cookout was about three years since I had seen anyone, since we stopped coming up because of some grudge. But now I was happy the tension was gone and everyone seemed to be getting along. I guess part of me wishes that my family and I would've just kept our lives back in Erie, Pennsylvania, but it seemed like that was unavoidable.

My parents had recently gotten divorced, but it didn't bother me one bit since I wasn't real close to my mom. My younger brother and sister decided to stay behind to stay with their friends, but I was ready for a change. My father and I always got along and I liked things better this way.

We finally arrived at the Clearwater's and my Dad sighed with frustration.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, looking at the somewhat familiar one-floor house, that seemed way too small for the tall boys that were approaching.

"Nothing, just a little nervous. It's been a while since we've been up here." He seemed to be studying the oversized boys(more like men)that were surrounding the outside, and probably inside of the house.

"Dad, no one is going to bite us, so calm down." I couldn't admit I was nervous too, but I had my reasons since I always get nervous around boys my age. We both sighed before exiting our small four door blue car.

My Dad easily made his way through all the people until he found who he was looking for, but I just followed, trying not to trip on my shoes and make a fool out of myself. No one seemed to stare at our entrance, which was good.

"Jason! You finally arrived!" As I peered from behind my Dad I noticed Billy Black in his wheelchair just like I remembered him. I smiled as he caught my eye. "And Anna, it's so nice to see you guys again." His smile touched his wide eyes as we got close enough to give hugs in the short space provided. Now I felt lingering eyes touch my back. I wanted to look back at them, but forced myself not to get paranoid. Soon enough my father left me all alone while chatting with the other adults.

I pushed my way to the backyard, where chips and dip were on a table. I found a spot away from the other guests. Most of the people here looked the same in some ways. The boys had beautiful copper skin and midnight black hair that was long. I never thought hair that long could look good on any guy, but it suited them well. I saw a few guys with short hair, but it looked like there was a reason behind chopping the hair off. As my eyes searched I felt like I was the only teenage girl here and it made my stomach flip to think I was stuck in such an awkward position. This night would be so much easier with another girl to actually talk to. But soon my eyes stopped as I found a girl standing near the open sliding glass doors.

I wasn't sure what my face was showing her, but she didn't looked pleased to see me. I could see frustration by the way her brows furrowed. I was stuck staring back blankly. Her short black hair blew in the wind, but she still didn't move an inch. Her soft eyes felt like they were burning through me, sending a sensation throughout my stiff body. I had never felt this way for anyone and didn't understand the need hidden in her eyes. My heart pounded as she slowly took her eyes away from mine and went through the nearby doors in a stride that made my eyes unable to stay away from her.

When she was finally gone, I sighed in relief but kept my eyes glued to the ground. Soon the moon took over the sky and lit the outside where everyone stood around an open fire. I took the place next to my father, still keeping my eyes from the roaming crowd so I would find _her._I wanted to discover her name, but decided to wait and listen to tonight's story. Billy was in the center, and soon everyone began to settle as their eyes watched him. I remembered sitting like this when I was little when he would tell his ancestor's history.

"Tonight we will talk about the Quileute pack and how they shaped their lives with the wolves we all know and love..."

**So this is the end of Chapter one. I hope it's good. Of course you will learn more in the chapters to come. (: Review please!3**


	2. Chapter 2

I knew once things started I was dreaming, but it all just didn't make sense. Everything in my mind was repeating the events from tonight's late cookout.

The only difference is that I was alone and shivering in the passing wind. My arms wrapped around my chest, trying to block the wind but failed. Soon I felt someone close beside me. It was Seth; we had been in this same exact spot earlier tonight. Billy had just finished telling the Quileute's tale and people were now in groups, but in my dream it was only Seth and I in the open backyard of his house.

I turned to him once again being reminded of how far him and I went back. I was only a year older than him(he's 15) and I never realized how much I missed his company. I already knew the words he would speak, but listened anyway.

"So you finally came back." soon enough his mouth pulled up on both sides as he looked me over. But I couldn't help but stare as I took in his size compared to me; he towered at least five inches above me. I always hated being short, but knew he was taller than pretty much everyone I knew, but still not as tall as his friends.

"Yeah. We just needed to get away from the city and come to your small town for a while." I smiled back at him this time while glancing around for my Dad, but of course in my dream he was no where to be seen.

"So do you remember my sister, Leah?" his question caught me off guard and I could tell their was meaning behind it. But when he spoke his older sister's name I felt an electric frenzy travel throughout my body and wanted to hear her name escape his lips one more time.

I shook myself, trying to answer him but suddenly I was alone once again. A noise caught my attention before I could spend time looking for Seth. There was barely any light from the moon so it took me a few seconds to comprehend what was standing in the trees across from me.

There stood Leah Clearwater, and suddenly it felt like the earth was in balance with everything. Her eyes were once again locked on mine like earlier that night. This part of my dream didn't happen in reality when I was at her house, but my mind was making it seem so real; like it should've happened. It felt like forever we stood like this, lost in each other and nothing else mattered.

But soon enough my alarm startled me. I shut it off with anger while almost throwing it off the wall. I wanted that dream to be true, but felt stupid for creating such an impossible thing.

I slowly pushed myself out of my twin sized bed remembering I had to get dressed so I could meet Seth down at the local beach. Last night we didn't speak much, but he said he wanted to hang out and catch up, so I agreed. But as I got dressed I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as I realized there was a chance I'd see his sister once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is obviously the third chapter to my story. Sorry it took so long, I was busy and was grounded for a while. Haha. But now I will update it more often and I really hope everyone likes it.**

**Once again; All Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyers and any other reference from her. (:**

As I walked along the water's edge the wet sand sunk beneath my feet. My mind was racing of the possibilities that could happen once Seth showed up.

Finally I heard his friends and him laughing loudly off in the distance. Seth caught sight of me and waved his friends away. As he waled towards me, while kicked sand all around him, I couldn't help but notice the way his buddies eyed me up and down. As if I wasn't good enough to be around Seth or I just wasn't welcome. My smile faded as I noticed their stares as they walked off into a group.

Seth finally reached me and grabbed me into a huge bear hug. I couldn't help giggle at his warm embrace. His rude friends were soon forgotten.

"Turn that frown upside down, silly." He said while noticing my mood towards his friends.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help noticing how they don't really like me."

Seth made no coment as he walked past me to sit on a big tree branch. I joined him, hoping the awkward silence would dissappear.

"So…is there a reason behind you being so quiet? I feel like there's something you need to tell me…" Still no answer, "Seth, you can tell me whatever is on your mind. It won't bother me one bit. I just don't see the big deal here." Seth looked off into the distance.

"Trust me, you will care once you find out what you've gotten yourself into."

"Wait, what? How did I get myself into something? This is my second day here and I'm already regretting coming here." I didn't really mean that, but everyone's hostility was starting to get to me.

"Then you should just go home. Things would be better off that way." He stood up to get farther from me.

I was shocked at first and had to clue how to answer to his response. My mind was blank, as to what I had done to these people. And it hurt hearing Seth say all of this because we were such good best friends and I thought he'd be jumping out of his socks now that I was living in his town and going to his school. But no, he wanted me to go back home because things would be better.

"Seth…please explain to me what I did wrong. I will change if that's what you want. What do I smell? Is that why you don't like me?"  
"Anna, I never said I don't like you. Things are complicated now that you came down here. There's a certain someone's life that has been changed now that you've entered our territory. And your life will never be the same if you find out what is really behind everything here." He paused to wait for my reaction, but he knew I was waiting for an explanation that would make me realize what he was babbling on about. "Look, I don't think I should be telling you this, but my sister just couldn't do it herself. Let's just say, when she's around you everything around her is different. You've changed the way her life was before, and she's not too happy about it….So it's hard for me to be at home and hear her moan and pout and you living here now. " 

"I'm still lost as what you're trying to get at. What did I do to Le-le…" I couldn't say her name without stuttering. And it frustarated me, but was an exciting feeling on my lips. "Why does your sister hate me? I haven't even said two words to her and I feel like she wants to kill me. Is she upset because she's not the only girl in the group now? Because if that's the case, then I'll just hang out with you and not the other guys. They seem to hate me too anyway." 

Seth grabbed my right hand and pulled me back onto the branch we had been sitting on. He looked into my eyes seriously before speaking.

"Once I tell you why things are so strange around here, you will probably want to leave and never come back. Which would probably be safer now, but now that Leah has met you she can't live with you out of her life. I know that sounds weird, but there's a lot of history and…fate behind why you two are meant to be together." At first I thought he was joking with me and I pulled my hand from his. At first all I could do is glare at him, wondering why he would make up such a silly thing. But then as I let his words sink in and let the pieces fall together, I felt the "fate" he was talking about. Leah was attracted to me, and I finally noticed I felt the same for her. I still didn't understand completley why I was having feelings for someone of the same sex, but it felt so right. My heart raced as the thought of Leah sending Seth down here to explain her situation went through my mind. I wished it was her here instead of him, but she wouldn't be able to explain herslef if she felt like I did at this moment.

"Explaing everything, now." I stated as I moved closer to Seth just in case people passed by and we had towhisper to keep this all a secret. Seth began explaining the history of the wolves, like Billy did the night before. Except he began talking about a thing called imprinting. The men in the pack that could change into a wolf were imprinted to a human, for reproductive reasoning and that other person was literally everything to them. When someone has imprinted their world feels like it has been turned upside down, but the holes that were once empty are now filled with this person's prescense. He finally admitted that his friends, sister, and himself were the wolves that I had heard about the night before. I stared at me waiting, expecting me to run away in disbelief.

But I stayed to let him know I believed every word he said, and I didn't want to back down. I now understood that Leah was part of my life and I couldn't live without her in it. Her not being there beside me felt like I had an open wound and it wouldn't heal until our first embrace.

"Seth, I want to be a part of Leah's life and I'm not adandoning the pack. I need to be a part of all of this and I'm not running away like you want me to. I don't care how dangerous it might be, I will do anything for you sister." If anyone else heard me speak these words about a girl I didn't even say one word to yet, they would think I was some nutcase. But I was telling the complete truth, and Seth stood up and hugged me tightly.

"You always felt like a sister to me. Now to go face Leah. She cares about you, but is scared of what might happen to you being surrounded by all this paranormal crap. There are other creatures you need to hear about. But I know you're dieing to see 'your other half'." His sarcasm made me smile and we walked off the beach towards his house to face the purpose to me living.

**I don't thinks it's really good, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be great since Anna is finally actually speaking to Leah. So leave reviews and hopefully the rest of this odd story will come together. (:**


End file.
